The contractor participates as a Clinical Center in a controlled clinical trial to evaluate early vitrectomy in diabetic retinopathy. Approximately four (4) patients will be recruited by the Center each month for enrollment in the study. Eligible patients will be assigned to a treatment of natural history group according to a detailed research protocol for this cooperative study.